The present disclosure relates to a packing container for packing an optical probe and a method of packing an optical probe, and also relates to a laser system and a checking method which use such a packing container.
In recent years, applications and researches of insertion into a blood vessel of an optical probe having a beam outgoing section at the tip thereof have come to be made. Since the optical probe is inserted into a blood vessel, its cleanliness (sanitariness) should be extremely higher than in the other uses in the past. It is also important to control the output intensity of a laser beam let go out from a beam outgoing section of the optical probe.
In use of such an optical probe, a beam incoming section of the optical probe is attached to a beam output port of a laser system, and the tip of the optical probe is inserted into a blood vessel. The laser system is provided with an optical power meter for measuring the output intensity of the laser beam outputted from the beam outgoing section of the optical probe. Before use, the operator bring the beam outgoing section of the optical probe close to the optical power meter, and checks the output intensity of the laser beam outputted from the beam outgoing section of the optical probe.
Since the optical power meter is not sterilized, it is strictly undesirable to bring the beam outgoing section of the optical probe into proximity to or contact with the optical power meter. In view of this, normally, the beam outgoing section of the optical probe is inserted in an applicator having undergone a sterilizing treatment, and is mounted to the optical power meter of the laser system through the applicator.